Enough for Forever
by Religious Truths
Summary: Continuation of Edward and Bella's story, which starts off right where Twilight ended. Edward changes Bella that night, and this piece baisically tells of how they start off their life together. Or not... read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I wrote this a while ago, before I realized that there will be sequels to Stephanie Meyer's Twilight. Actually, I first read the book about a year ago as an Advanced Reading Copy... and loved it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this; please read & review and I'll write more! Thanks.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own _Twilight_; that's all Stephanie Meyer.

And he leaned down once more to press his cold lips to my throat.

He did it, then. My breath froze and my eyes closed, and a sharp, clean pain seared out from under my jaw. I could feel the tension in his body and I stiffened in his arms. Then he raised his head, and I could see his strained face and his deep black eyes. His expression was so beautiful and torn – hope and despair, hunger and love. My breath quickened, a fire beginning to spread through my veins, a fire that I had felt before. My vision began to blur, and willing my eyes to focus, I looked at Edward. "Thank you," I panted, my breath coming in great gasps. He stared back at me with slightly incredulous sadness. My eyes drifted shut, and with my last ounce of consciousness I whispered, "I love you."

Then, the fire consumed me.

I woke up in darkness, and yet I had no trouble seeing. I easily identified the room as Edward's; it was seeped in his scent. I was covered by a blanket, and vaguely wondered why. I felt quite comfortable..

And I could hear Edward. He was speaking with Carlisle, both of them conversing in quiet tones in what I thought to be Carlisle's study. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Her heart," Edward said.

I was at the door in a second, my hand on the handle, just as Edward moved to open it from the other side. Somehow through a combined effort we got the door to open, and there he stood. For a second he simply stared at me, an indescribable expression on his face. Then, my arms were around him, and with a growl that I only distantly realized was coming from me, we kissed as we had never kissed before.

When we surfaced, Edward gazed at me with wonder, joy, sadness, and something that made my motionless insides palpitate – love. He gently picked me up, walked over to the couch, and set me down without ever turning his gaze from me. I looked from him to Carlisle, who suddenly appeared at my side.

"She's one of us now," he said, studying me. I realized the truth as he said it, and felt like laughing. The changes I felt somehow seemed so inconsequential.

"Yes," Edward said, though his brow seemed almost puzzled. "But how can it be that she smells as she always did – and her skin seems warm?"

"It may be her gift," Carlisle answered thoughtfully. He reached to touch my skin, and I realized that his touch felt cold – not icy like it had before, though cooler than mine. Carlisle considered me carefully. "Perhaps she is more lucky than any one of us," he pronounced, though he did not appear to be speaking to me. Then, lightening, he asked, "How do you feel?"

"Well, I suppose," I blanched slightly at the remembered pain. Looking at the darkened sky, I realized, "It must be Tuesday evening?" Edward nodded, smiling. I was quite eager to know what else had happened, and he sensed my unasked questions.

"I carried you to the car right away, and drove you here. No one saw. It was foolish, really, though if I hadn't done it then I don't know when I might have – I'm sorry." I didn't know if he was apologizing for his timing or for what he had done, though I only snorted in response to his apology. "Carlisle had the foresight to expect something like this, and he called Charlie to let him know we were going on a early spring break, and that everything had been settled – we had wanted to surprise you, so you didn't know anything about it."

I felt a spike of alarm. "Charlie! When does he think I'll be coming back? Will I be able to? And what do I tell him about my leg?" I gazed at my leg, which was perfectly healthy, in fact – it had never been better.

"Relax," Edward said smiling, "Though you might have thought of that before. He doesn't think you'll be coming back till Sunday, and you might as well pretend your leg's still broken. As for being able to come back to him – I think Carlisle and I have a theory about. And of course we'll have to go hunting first." A small thrill went through me at that. I realized that there was a part of me which burned to run, to hunt, to feed – the sensation was interesting, though not unmanageable.

I smiled as pieces fell into place. However, I still burned with questions, though I felt Edward would answer them. "Tell me the rest," I simply said, looking around. I realized Carlisle had disappeared.

A brief shadow fell across Edward's perfect face. "I knew you were going to ask. The last three days were horrible... knowing what pain you were in, and knowing I could do nothing to help it. You only screamed once – how I admire you for that you can't ever know. Getting you here was the most horrible. Of course, Esme and Carlisle knew before I got here, and they helped me... with you. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett came home soon afterwards – I think they sensed what had happened. They're all here now, dying to see you" – I could sense the truth in his words as I felt the others nearby – "They were all quite happy about it. Alice, of course, knew it would happen all along, and even Rosalie is thrilled now."

I smiled. Everything seemed so right now, it had always been destined to happen this way. As I looked into Edward's beautiful eyes – they were dark now – I had no regrets, and felt only joy. His eyes looked into mine, and he laughed. "Your eyes!" he said.

"What?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your eyes – they're very dark," he said laughed, "You must be hungry."

"Oh," I said, realizing it. I felt hungry, yes, although there was also a different hunger... a thought crossed my mind, and I looked at Edward from beneath my eyelashes. He looked puzzled for an instant, and then I jumped on him.

The suddenness of my move knocked him over, backwards onto the couch, and I straddled him. Holding his jaw between my hands, I locked my lips on his and kissed him, hard. Startled at first, he kissed me back, deepening the kiss until we both felt faint, breathing hard, inhaling one another's scent. My nerve endings seemed to have multiplied by the ten fold, and his touch electrified me. I leaned back down and kissed him, his mouth cold against mine and yet much warmer than usual. We could have gone on forever, but he reached out to stop me. "The others," he said in a rough voice that made me smile. I realized that Edward's siblings were waiting for us, and could probably hear everything going on in the room. Smiling, I extracted myself from his grip, and he groaned as though loathe to let me go. Reaching for his hand, I pulled him up, and kissed him once more, fiercely.

"Come on, then," I said, smiling, "Let's go see your siblings. But I'm not done with you yet, here." Laughing at me in turn, Edward followed as I led the way out of his bedroom.

We walked down the staircase together, slowly, I felt. The others all sat in the spacious living room, the inside lights reflecting of the glass that made up the south wall. Edward and I stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and Alice stood next to us and had her arms around me in an instant. "I'm so glad! I knew it would happen." she whispered, her smile bright. Looking at me, she said seriously, "You know, you really don't seem that much different. Aside from the fact that you're a vampire, of course." I grinned at her, and looked up to see that the others had joined us, Carlisle now standing next to Esme and smiling at me again. Esme simply looked blissfully happy and wordlessly clasped my hand for a minute. Jasper and Emmett looked at me grinning, Jasper adding mirth to the joyously solemn atmosphere, and Emmett clasping me into a brief brotherly hug. Rosalie had hung back, but finally stepped forward, glancing at Emmett, and turned to look at me with an unfathomable expression. At long last, she sighed and said, "I'm sorry." Emmett and Jasper whooped, and Edward looked mollified. The others merely glanced at her and grinned. We left it at that.

The others be darned, I really wanted Edward. He and I, after a moment, simply got into the silver Volvo and started driving. I felt I knew where, though I couldn't be entirely sure and didn't really care. The fact that Edward's driving no longer bothered me struck me as the most odd of the changes that had come over me.

He smiled at me. I could see so much better now, sense everything keener, and his smile affected me more than it ever did. I smiled at him. My hand flashed over to his, the movement much more rapid than humanly possible. For a moment, his grin widened, and then became more somber. "It's night," he said, sadly, "And it will be night for us from now on."

"Silly Edward," I said, smiling, "We live in Forks. Plenty of rainy days, and we can always go to the clearing."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know. But I'm more happy now than I deserve." Edward looked at me in slight disbelief, his eyebrow arched. "Believe me, I never thought that you could possibly be for me. Now I have an eternity to look forward to."

"Yes. An eternity. Think about what that means," Edward said, solemn, though I could sense his quiet joy.

"I have, and I'm delighted," I replied, grinning at him. He squeezed my hand tighter.

"You're not so breakable anymore," he said smiling, "I'm not afraid of breaking you."

"I'm glad," I said. Of course, I was aware of the ramifications of that and delighted, though I didn't want to make it quite so obvious.

"How different is it for you?" he asked me, looking curious.

"Being a vampire?" I asked. I thought about it for a moment. "Not that different, I suppose. Maybe we have a great deal of ability to adapt. I don't notice being able to see, hear, smell, feel better – it seems natural. Though sometimes I catch myself and realize this is extremely absurd."

"You're not afraid of my driving," Edward quipped, eyeing the speedometer.

"No," I laughed, "I'm enjoying that."

"And your walk, it's different," Edward continued, "Your face is whiter, though I think it looks good on you. Your features – you're still Bella, except now you look like one of us. A perfect predator."

I paused for a moment. "I _am_ hungry," I said finally. "Are we going to get something to eat?"

Edward nodded, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Sorry this update has been so long in the coming; I've been insanely busy this last week and really should be studying right now. Oh well; we all have to be irresponsible sometime. Not a whole lot happens in this chapter, but it's a bit of Edward/Bella fluff so it should be alright. The next chapter will be more story-heavy. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

_Disclaimer:_ The Red Eyes idea is, of course, from Stephenie Meyer courtesy of Alphie, and _Twilight_ is all Ms. Meyer's.

**Enough for Forever: Chapter 2.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exhilarating as the last couple of days had been, I was looking forward to seeing Charlie again. I was more than glad of the fact that because of my special abilities, I had nothing to fear in terms of trying to eat him. As Carlisle had said, I was perhaps the luckiest one of them. My skin, though frigid, was warmer than that of the others', and I had virtually no desire to eat humans. While they appeared edible, the animals which I had been hunting seemed much more appealing.

The most profound problem concerning my continued co-existence with my human friends came in a form that I least expected: my eyes. They were brilliant red. Edward assured me that this was good, since the color was caused by my stored human blood and would go a long ways to helping me control my newfound hunger, especially when fortified with my recent hunting.

The color, however, did pose a problem. I hadn't much noticed them at first, or cared, but eventually when the topic of my going home came up I did consider them. The prospect of wearing sunglasses for the next year didn't much appeal to me; neither did feigning blindness, since overprotectiveness from Charlie was the last thing I could afford.

It was Carlisle who came up with the saving idea. Contact lenses. Luckily, my eyes were brown, so the dark colored lenses had no difficulty blocking out the red of my eyes.

"The red eyes _were_ a bit of a problem eighty years ago," Edward said, grinning at me once my pupils looked normal-colored, "But luckily you've been born into a slightly more technologically advanced age. Think about it – a year of absolute avoidance of human contact."

He was trying to goad a response out of me. There was no debating the fact that I would spend a year away from all humans, and much more besides, to be with Edward. He knew that though, so I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of confessing my undying love for him. I'd already done that. Instead, I merely smiled at him, in a oh-you-will-pay-for-this-later sort of way.

As Edward was driving me home to Charlie for the first time since I had been changed, I eyed my bad leg and my reattached walking cast. It would be another couple of weeks before I would be allowed to take it off in a manner that was doctor-sanctioned; considering the easy grace with which I had been outrunning mountainlions for the last week it seemed somewhat superfluous. Edward could sense my ire at being forced to wear the dratted thing, and was smiling but trying to hide it. I snarled at him, and he bellowed out laughing. In spite of myself, I smiled too; in the last week Edward seemed happier than I'd ever seen him, and I was too, for that matter. I had secretly always worried that I would spend a significant amount of time convincing Edward that _no_, he did not steal my life and _yes_, I would want to spend forever with him in case he ever did decide to change me, but now I realized there was no need for that. Quietly, I thanked whatever stars looked out for me for being so wonderful. I knew there would be heartaches in the future, with Charlie and my mother, but Edward was worth it. He was worth it a hundred times over.

We pulled into the driveway, and Edward was around to open my door in a flash. He made a great show of helping me out of the car and carrying my stuff; I could sense Charlie's awareness of our presence. He opened the door just as we were climbing the steps, and I saw the smile on his face freeze into a stunned expression for an instant before returning, joyous and puzzled. "Bella, you look absolutely wonderful," he hugged me. "Are you cold?" he asked after a second.

"Yes, dad," I said, shooting an amused glance at Charlie, "Glad to see you too. I missed you. Anyway, I feel like I've been permanently frozen. I think I want to take a hot shower."

"You do that, then, honey," Charlie said smiling after a second, "I missed you, too. But first tell me how it was."

How was it? It was exhilarating. Hunting, feeding, feeling my own power and grace, my newly born instincts – and above all that, Edward. I could be with him now as I never could have been before. I no longer felt fragile and delicate in his arms, and he no longer had to guard his every move around me. If Charlie only knew. A sideways glance at Edward, and I could tell by his grin he was thinking much the same thing as I was. "It was wonderful," I said truthfully. "The entire thing was so much of a surprise, I don't know how to thank you. We stayed outside nearly the entire time, and my leg wasn't so much of a problem as it might have been. Dr. Cullen says it's healed much better than they'd hoped; I might be able to take the cast off soon." I threw a wholly felt irritated glance at the cumbersome thing.

"That sounds lovely, Bella," Charlie reached to ruffle my hair. I could tell he was still slightly taken aback by my coldness, but at least my hair was normal. Turning to Edward, he said, "Sounds like you took care of my girl." Edward's expression sobered, and I had the urge to mentally whack him. "Did you have a good time too?" Charlie continued.

"Yes, sir," Edward said slightly seriously, though his smile lightened his face quickly.

"Well, I'm glad. You should both be getting to bed, though, you've had a long week," he paused for a second, "Although you certainly don't smell like you've been camping for a week. Oh, and Bella, be sure to call Renee tonight."

"Sure, dad," I said, smiling. Grabbing Edward's hand, who still held my stuff, I climbed up the stairs into my room. We exchanged a glance filled with mirth as he tossed my bag on my bed. Before he could turn to leave, I grabbed hold of him and pressed my lips against his. He deepened our kiss, and my hand twisted in his hair, his in the small of my back. We stayed that way for a long moment, and finally pulled apart. Our breathing was reflexively faster, and the scent of him filled my senses until I feared I could no longer pull back. I could sense Edward battling against himself, too, and we both stepped back a bit. I smiled shakily at him.

"We really should behave, you know," Edward said, smiling back at me once he'd regained his control. "Don't want your dad thinking you've been changed into a vampire, run amok the forest for the last week, and been savagely kissing your vampire sweetheart all the while."

"Yes," I replied, deadpan, "The vampire existence and the good-spirited, if out-of-season, hunting is all well and good, but let's not test Charlie with any tales of kissing." Edward glared at me, and then resolved himself in a gentle, lingering kiss that could almost be described as chaste.

"You should be getting into that bath," Edward said, his voice slightly rough, "And I should be getting home to rest up for school." I arched my eyebrow at him, and I could hear a quiet, involuntary growl issuing from his throat. "Bella, let's not test ourselves further than we have to, right now."

"Alright, my love," I said soothingly, my own voice still heavy with desire. I stepped forward and placed my hand lightly on his chest, "But will you come back later tonight?"

He grabbed my hand and held it with both of his against his cheek. Mumbling into my palm, he said, "I don't think I could stay away if I tried." Then he quietly turned to leave.


End file.
